Nothing is what it seems
by Michelicious
Summary: A murder has occured and everything points to Gary Oak as the main suspect. On the run, can he manage to prove his innocence to his loved ones by catching the real culprit? Is Misty right about trusting him? Dedicated to Maia's Pen. Egoshippy.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing is what it seems**

**Full summary: A murder has occurred, with everything against him Gary Oak must prove his innocence but chase when being chased isn't easy. Can Gary with a little help catch the true murderer before the police catch him? Can YOU find the murderer? Nothing is what it seems.**

**Dedication: To Maia's Pen, It's been awhile since I wanted to dedicate you something… I tried to make something original … Again**

**Thanks to RoseWaters for her amazing help… and I mean it**

**Warning: May be for a mature audience if my T rating doesn't satisfy you tell me. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah, I personally congratulate you if you can guess if and who dies in each chapters and most importantly WHY **

_**Part 1 – Birthday surprise**_

"Believe it Misty, I'm gonna marry this woman" a certain brown haired boy wearing a tailor made black shirt and holding a suitcase apparently announced to his small black engine that seemed to be a cellular. He was walking down one of Pallet Town's street towards his grandpa's laboratory. "And I don't care whether you agree or not" he smiled to nobody visible.

"Either you're stupid or just naïve, Gary Oak!" a voice replied in an icy tone "And I don't think naïve is allowed in the Oak dictionary so I vote stupid" it added laughter that echoed in the receiver's hear

"Look she's the perfect bride: one she's hot, two she doesn't bore me and three…"

"Three?"

"She's terrific in bed" he finished a huge grin plastered on his face as he approached his destination.

"Pervert! I bet that with number three the rest is automatically acquired right?"

"Exactly"

"Gary…" she replied exasperation written in her tone

"What is it Misty? She can cook, she's funny and smart! What more can I ask from a woman? Money?" he asked skeptically "I already got all the dough I need!"

"No seriously Gary, you're making a big mistake… you're gonna regret it"

"You, yourself, made a big mistake that almost cost you everything. If I'm wrong I'll find out by myself mom" Misty didn't answer "I guess the talk's over… Smell ya later" Gary hung up. He glanced up just in time to avoid the public humiliation of getting smacked in the face by an opening door.

As he entered the building, he observed the usual brouhaha of his grandfather's lifestyle; Crates containing various sorts of excessive electronics spilled across the ground in complete chaos. He observed the disarray of the room before he heard noise coming from his Grandfathers lab. He went through the kitchen which was littered with empty pizza boxes which also revealed Pr. Oak's diet for the past week before getting access to the room his gramps was without a doubt in. When he entered it, he saw his grandpa wearing his usual lab coat with hair grayer than normal hair, which was probably due to a failed experimentation. Pr. Oak immediately noticed the stranger's presence and with a look towards the door quickly recognized his grandson.

"So what brings you here today?"

"Just checkin' up on ya Gramps, to see if you're still breathing" Gary joked

"Ha ha thanks for your concern but as you can see it, I'll take some time before you inherit anything from me" Pr. Oak joked along "What's in that suitcase? You finished your project?" he added not taking his eyes off his computer

"Wow, you still got a sense of observation gramps and your memory is still intact"

"So what was the problem" Samuel asked

"Wrong fiber material" Gary answered nonchalantly not wanting to get in big details "But now it's ready commercially"

"Really?" This time Pr. Oak completely turned his senses towards Gary, eying his suitcase curiously.

"Let me show you" Gary answered, glad to finally have caught his elder's attention. He then opened his treasure and manipulated the keyboard at an incredible speed. Files popped up on the screen but Samuel Oak could understand any of it. "Look on your screen" commanded the younger Oak. Pr. Oak obeyed and looked back at his own screen. At his surprise he saw a new window with his grandson on it moving and making face. "Hello Gramps can you hear me?" he also heard.

"Wow so you managed to transplant the videophone system on computers?"

"Yup and it's already on the market"

"What?"

"Well when I wanted to show you the demo version you were out on field researches again and I needed extra money for a party and for an engagement ring for my fiancé and you know that the parents don't lend me money anymore since I quit training pokemon for competition not to mention…" Gary went on blabbering but got stopped.

"Wow relax son. So you're finally getting married with this… what's her name again?"

"Catherine"

"Yes, this Catherine girl? What about Misty? During the last two years you two got close and now that she broke up with Ash I thought you'd try your chance" Pr. Oak noticed that Gary's expression darkened a bit "I mean… wasn't there something?"

"I don't know… and even if there was something Ash and Brock wouldn't ever have let us been. Anyways so what'd you think?"

"About what?" demanded the professor confused

"About me getting married to Catherine"

"I think that this is your choice and that if that's what you chose I'll stick with you no matter what"

"Thanks gramps"

"No problem"

"I better leave, smell ya later" Gary ran out toward the exit

"Wait Gary! Don't forget to be there at Ash's birthday party. Delia would like to see you there tonight"

"Whatever you wife says, ciao" Gary was out of sight before professor Oak could ever utter a reply.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The birthday party consisted of a dinner and a sleepover in the Oak mansion, the persons invited and present were Brock, Richie, Misty, Gary, Catherine, Casey and May. Delia had prepared a really big buffet that the newly eighteen years old boy half ate alone making his friends laugh. Pr. Oak had made sure to get the best decors and cake for his son-in-law and the private party was a success.

"Ashy! I still can't believe you're already this big" Delia exclaimed half proud and half sad

"Mom!"

Now the young adults were trying to finish Mrs. Oak's buffet. It would have been an impossible task if it wasn't for Ash. After the meal, Mr. Mime and some nuns cleaned out the table as each guests brought his gift on the table. Ash eyed his gifts like a ten years old totally forgetting that he was today a major. Soon the well enveloped boxes were replaced with variant of objects like pokemon toys, rare pokeballs, money, man jewelry and clothes. Ash took the parole:

"I'm sure that if Pikachu was still here he'd have eaten at least a dozen of bottle of ketchup during the feast" Ash declared joking as all the others let out an uncomfortable laugh "I'm still sad about what happened last year but at least Pikachu's death wasn't in vain as we together destroyed, once it for all, team rocket" some murmurs were heard but they quickly ceased "I'm also still sad about what happened almost three month ago when one of my closest friend died in a car accident" May took out a handkerchief to wipe out her young tears forming "I regret that both Max and Pikachu aren't there to share my joy today" Ash continued "But your presence here comfort and I wanna thank you for it, thank you" Everyone in the room applauded at these words of wisdom that Ash would give on rare occasions.

"Enough of this serious talking, let's drink to your 18th birthday and now that you're old enough to drink it here's some vine"

"YEaH!" they all cried

"And they pretend to be responsible adults" muttered Pr. Oak opening the bottle

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Guys, Gary's just a good friend! How many time will I have to tell you this?" sighed Misty

"Until I believe it" Brock answered "Gary's a player"

"He's getting married"

"That won't last long" Ash replied "He's my rival and bad for you"

"I told you he's just a very good friend" Misty defended herself

"You two got pretty close in two years…"

"It's not my fault; you were out in Hoenn while I was alone"

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you never felt anything for Gary Oak" Brock asked her. At his demand, Misty slightly blushed without the two boys to notice it.

"Damn it, I have nothing to prove to you, I'm going to bed. Good night" with that she left.

"Guess I'll have to talk to Gary then…" sighed Brock "She's too stubborn"

"Yeah… What time is it? I'm getting sleepy…" Brock then looked at his watch before answering

"11:30"

Not too far a shadow was spying on them…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary was reading a book in his room quietly while the girls were talking between themselves downstairs or something like that, he didn't care really. Delia and Samuel, along their blue car, were gone and he didn't know where the others were. He could hear the rain fall down the window heavily but no clouds could be seen as they were hidden behind a big tree next to his window. He loved this tree; he couldn't remember how many times he had climbed it. The book was really interesting as it was some kind of theory on why fire and rock pokemon tend to react so badly to water. Comfortably lied on his bed with the lamp light guiding his reading, he was enjoying his solo moment. He had traded his early outfit for brown baggy pants with a black shirt. Disturbing the calm of his room, someone knocked on his door.

"_Page 445" _He noted to himself before getting up and deposing his book on the table. He was on bare feet when he went to answer the door after some moment the time to finish his page. When he opened the door he only found a letter on the floor:

_Meet me in the warehouse at 2_

_We have some explanations to do._

_Brock_

"Damn it, I'm sure he and Ash are mad about me being too close to Misty again. Those guys are paranoids sometimes" he sighed. He looked at his bedroom clock. It was five past two in the morning. He quickly put his shoes on and exited his room.

He quickly went through the house even though it wasn't really lighted as he could remember every piece of the mansion he had grown up within, ten minutes he found himself at the warehouse in the backyard.

The warehouse was as big as a bedroom and had tools kept in it. Now why would Brock want to meet here? Would Gary have to defend himself here? He quickly ran into the warehouse as the rain was still falling down in heavy sheets. When he got in front of the door conducting to the warehouse he took a big breath as he was unaware of what would await him inside. Anger? Violence? Apprehension? That was a mystery to him. He opened the door, and managed to find a light but was meet with a sudden pain chorusing through the back of his head before falling almost unconscious. He hit the ground hard and his vision began to blear, but before allowing the darkness to overcome him, he saw something or maybe someone lying on the ground a close distance away, then everything faded into black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When he opened his eyes, it was the early morning. When he regained all his senses and had enough senses to understand and realize what was around him, he smelled a strong odor and he was feeling something in his hand. He then heard footage coming his way with people screaming names. He guessed them to be his and Brock's.

"_Brock… I didn't get to meet him yesterday. I got hit and… Wait did he hit me? And why?"_ Gary thought cynically.

He then got up and to his degust saw the exact same scene as in a horror movie. Blood was almost everywhere, Brock was there lying dead, without a doubt, a dagger stabbed in his back. Gary looked at his hand and found the piece of paper where the message Brock had written him was. Before he could realize or do anything else, Ash entered the room accompanied by Catherine.

"Hey where were y-"Ash quickly stopped when he saw the scene. One of his best friends lied dead on the cold floor, his blood giving a new color to the former brown ground, his prestigious watch that was a gift from him for his twenties broken, a dagger in his back and Gary Oak his long timed rival standing right besides. "What did you do to him!" he cried

"N-nothing!" Gary managed to replied

"He's dead!" Ash looked at him with murderous eyes, he then notice the piece of paper. "What's that?" he went to Gary and stole him the paper and read it. Catherine still had a shocked expression on her face and was speechless. "So he wanted to meet you to talk about Misty and then you kill him?" Ash accused, tears of anger burning his eyes.

"I didn't kill him!" Gary cried back

"Why are you screaming this early in the morning?" Misty intervened. She then saw the corpse "Oh my god…" she covered her mouth with her hand

"He killed him Misty! I told you that he was dangerous!"

Misty just stared at Gary with disbelief then still shocked too she muttered "Let's call the police…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End of Part 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is what it seems

_Part 2 – Suspect number one_

The corpse of Brock was almost unrecognizable. Blood was staining his face and there were visible bruises that indicate a fight. His clothes were tore and his expression was shocked, surprised. Everyone was getting interrogated while Brock's body was getting transported to the hospital where it'd receive an autopsy. Officer Jenny and other policeman were on the case, examining the scene of crime and keeping an eye on the young adults and principal suspects. The authorities asked them about their alibis and stories.

Mister and Miss Oak explained how the day before they had had a birthday party for Ash and how nothing abnormal had happened; no fights, no arguments and no unusual comportments. Everything had gone as planned and no complications had occurred. The two of them were shocked by the news of Brock's murder but worse by the news of having kept under their roof a murderer. Samuel and Delia explained that part of Ash's birthday gift was to leave him the house for him and his friends as a symbol of the new trust they were giving him as a young and new adult. They had booked a reservation two weeks ago for the occasion in the Indigo Hotel and assured that they didn't leave the hotel before the morning at 5 o'clock because Miss Oak was too much worried.

Casey, Catherine, May and Misty told that they were talking and helping the nuns to make the dishes and clean the kitchen. Catherine, Misty and Casey added that they went to bed together around 10 o'clock and don't know when May went back as they were sleeping. Catherine told what she saw when she was looking for Gary and Brock with Ash outside and found them. Then the nuns told that May stayed with them until midnight and then went to bed. Officer Jenny frowned as no one had seen May go back directly to the room she shared with the other girls.

Richie indicated that he was playing games alone in the living room for awhile after the dinner and he doesn't know what time it was when Ash joined him later to play most of the early morning. It was a little past three in the morning, they knew it as they had heard the clock strike three before returning, when they went in their room together as the boys shared a room and the girls another one. Brock wasn't there and they didn't see him while they played.

Officer Jenny sighed, it had been seven stories, without counting the servants who went in their rooms at midnight as they live in the mansion and were quite tired, that she had heard. "The problem is that I don't know near when Brock died during the night. May may have killed him before going to bed or Richie while he was supposedly playing. It's very difficult for me. Anyways go on, it's your turn Gary."

Gary explained what had happened in his version. That he was in his room almost during all the night but unfortunately no one could confirm it.

Now it was Ash's turn. Ash told that after the feast he walked with Brock throughout the house then they had saw Misty get out of the girls' chamber to go to the bathroom then come back. They stopped her and talked to her for a moment.

"What did you talk about?" Officer Jenny asked

"How she shouldn't have feelings for Gary and stuff like that" Ash admitted sheepishly

"And what time was it, do you know?" she ignored Ash's bashfulness

"Yeah" he exclaimed almost proudly "I had asked the time to Brock and he had told me 11:30"

"You didn't mention this Miss Waterflower" Officer Jenny suspected Misty

"I totally forgot about it" Misty tried to innocent herself

"She's not the only one to forget parts, when I found Gary in the warehouse he had a piece of paper in hand that told that he had to meet Brock there at 2 o'clock"

"Is that true Mister Oak?" Officer questioned him

"Sorta…" He then added about the letter Brock had let him and how he got knocked when he joined him with nothing else more than what Catherine had said. "I didn't tell it sooner as I thought that no one would believe me" he added almost childishly

"I don't care any information is vital in a murder case and like I love to say it; everything isn't always what it seems to be. So don't worry if you're innocent no harm will be done to you. Now please don't hide and try to remember every information, please it's essential"

"Yes madam" they all replied in unison

"Thank you" she smiled "As for now I'll contact you tomorrow in the evening when the finger prints on the dagger will be identify and more clues found. I'm sorry for the death of your friend" With that she left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my god… I can't believe Brock was murdered! This is so unfair!" exclaimed May not restraining her sobs anymore. Now that the cops were gone they had the time to feel the pain properly which they didn't know was a good thing or a bad.

"The person who did this is cruel!" commented Misty mad. As the other girls she had tears troubling her view.

"Don't worry girls, the murderer will get what he deserves" Richie assured them

"I hope he does" Ash added, throwing one last nasty look at Gary before going upstairs in the guy room.

"C'mon Ash, calm down" Casey told him, going after him.

"Don't worry Gary, I don't think you're the murderer" Misty said

"Me neither, honey" Catherine added

"Thanks" he smiled to the both of them

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary was lying on his bed with his fiancé next to him. The room was lightened by the daylight and Gary's book was still on the table where he had let it. He hadn't the heart to read it as all the suspicion wouldn't have been on him if he hadn't locked himself up to read it…

"Gary?"

"Hmm?" he finally snapped out of his thoughts

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No…"

"Yeah… I guess it's true that there's a lot going on in your head at the moment"

"Sorry babe"

"It's okay… I was talking about marriage when we're more into funeral… kinda stupid huh?" she laughed nervously

"What's up?" Gary asked concerned

"I can't help but think that if I hadn't insisted on sleeping with the other girls I would have been with you and could confirm that you were in your room…"

"It's not your fault babe. You just wanted to get to know my friends. Nobody knew it'd turn out this way…"

"Yeah but still…"

"C'mon" Gary held her closer to himself and reached for her lips with his own. Catherine answered positively to the invitation and deepened the kiss. Soon enough, Gary was placed on top of her and gently caressing her face with his rough finger. Catherine started to unbutton his shirt and got rid of it in an expert way without interrupting the kiss one second. "Damn baby, I love you…" Gary managed to murmur between two kiss

"Shhh" she cut him off and covered his mouth with a new forceful kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine was now sleeping peacefully while Gary was watching over her sleep, a smile plastered on his face.

"With such an innocent face, no one could guess how vicious you can truly be" Gary laughed to himself, caressing tenderly her face. He dropped another kiss on her forehead. Just then he heard knocks on his bedroom door. "Not again…" he quickly dressed up and try to arrange his messier than usual hair and wipe out any trace of lipstick. "Coming"

Once again when he opened the door he found no one but a letter on the floor… hesitating he took it and opened it.

_Gary let's talk if you're a man…_

_Meet me outside your front door where anyone can see us_

_Don't want to get killed too, murderer._

The person didn't sign his name but nevertheless hadn't to as his identity made none doubt in the mind of Gary. Sighing, he got out of the room to go to Ash's meeting place. On his way to the front door, he saw Misty and May discussing on a low tone of confidence. Not stopping to spy on them, something he would have normally do, he got the chance to catch one or two sentences: "Maybe I had feelings for him but that wasn't a reason…" the rest was cut as he was too far.

He finally arrived at his meeting place, outside. Ash was patiently waiting for him with a glow in his eyes. He was dressed with cargo brown pants and a red shirt. For once, he didn't have his stupid cologne on. The one he loved to put to seem more manly and mature. Gary could how disturbed Ash was since Brock's unfortunate death.

"Here you are… I thought you had chickened out" Ash said not seeming too pleased to see him. At the contrary, Gary couldn't be more please; this time he wouldn't be implied in another new murder.

"Why would I?"

"Look, I'm sure that you killed Brock. You have the motive, you were on the crime scene and both of you didn't like each other. Just admit it… you guys may have been in a fight and it was in self defense…"

"I didn't kill Brock. I may not have liked him that much but I did respect him and I would never do that to anyone"

"But you could FOR someone"

"Shut up"

"One way or another I'll prove that you did it!"

"This is just your way to deal with his death-" Gary was suddenly down as he had received a powerful punch from Ash. "What the f-?"

"Don't you dare talk about him" he cut him off fortunately for our ears to not hear what he had to say. Gary got up on his feet.

"I don't wanna pick up a fight with you Ash…" he warned

"We both know that I'd kick your ass…"

"Hmm riiiiiiight" Gary smiled sarcastically. At that moment, maybe filled with the anger born with Brock's death this one remark made him explode, he threw itself at Gary. Gary however gifted with good reflexes stopped him on time and paralyzed him with a painful arm bar. "What were you saying" he smirked. At the next instant he reached for his mouth with his reddened and injured hand. There stood teeth imprints, Ash's. "Aw… Why'd you do that?" he yelled looking at the bite marks.

"You're not so cocky aren't you" Ash said in a victorious, immature tone. When you'd think about it … you'd find it rather sweet or funny. The Ash Ketchum's charm as they call it in Pallet Town.

"You little bastard, I'll-"

"Don't threaten me… I don't want to end up like Brock"

Gary decided to leave. He went for the door to return to his comfy room where a beautiful lady was probably waiting for him to return. He opened the door but before closing it threw these last words at Ash:

"You fight like a girl!" he said like a little child with little arguments, then BAM the door was closed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine was heading for the boys' dormitory; Ash had planned a meeting about the past events that had occurred. Once again, Mr. and Mrs. Oak were out, this time for formalities to the police as they were the responsible adults and owner of the mansion. When she arrived, she heard the clock ring two times before entering the chamber. There, were Ash, obviously, Misty, May, Casey and Richie. No sign of Gary… Why wasn't he there? She sighed probably guessing that he had refused Ash's invitation.

"Hey Catherine!" Casey greeted her

"Glad you could make it" Ash more formal, added. She was Gary's fiancé after all even if she was indeed beautiful. Gary always knew how to pick his women.

"So what is all this about?" Misty asked impatient "And why isn't Gary there" she added. Catherine glared at Misty… she somewhat felt menaced by her. She was great but she had something with Gary that she couldn't have… he trusted her. He'd always ask her advices even when he'd pretend not to follow them. He was always taking them in consideration though.

"Look, I think I know who killed Brock"

"Let me guess… Gary?"

"Yeah….! See even you think so!"

"I was sarcastic Ash" Misty rolled her eyes "You keep saying that since this morning!"

"Yeah… let him breathe Ash" Casey agreed

"You don't understand guys" Ash pleaded "He was on the scene crime, he had no alibi yet a motive and I have the ultimate proof that he did it"

"C'mon Ash we're all sad about Brock's death bu-"

"No Richie listen! When the police will come I'll tell everything I know! You'll see! Mom called and said that they'll be there near three with the results"

"Okay… well I'm leaving. I'm gonna help prepare dinner" May got up

"Me too" Misty and Richie said in unison

"Guess I'll go too" added Casey and they four of them left, unintentionally leaving Catherine and Ash alone. Silence soon rose upon the room.

"Ash…" Catherine broke the mute "Are you certain that…" she suddenly stopped

"That Gary is a murderer?" Catherine only nodded "I'm sorry but… yes I do"

"But why would he do that?"

"Probably to be with Misty" Ash said honestly still piercing her green soul windows with his glare. "Sorry to be this harsh"

"I knew it… somehow…" she had tears in her eyes. Ash took the liberty to hug her.

"It's okay"

"No it isn't" Ash didn't answer this time "I'll be here to hear your theory but now I better go search for Gary"

"Okay" He let go of her and watched her leave. She didn't close the door and Ash noticed a little sheet of paper lying on the ground. Catherine must have missed it due to a blurry vision. He went to take it.

_I have the solution to your questions_

_Come meet me in the garden_

_Someone that wants justice_

"Strange how these little shit of paper became our way of communication despite the phones and intercoms" Ash smiled, taking out his jacket from the closet "Whoever you are, I know we'll bring Gary down" was his last thought when he headed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's everyone?" Delia asked to Catherine who had answered the door. She was accompanied by Pr. Oak and a couple of policemen.

"The girls are in the kitchen, still talking with the nuns, Richie used to be there but he left like 40 minutes ago and Gary is nowhere to be seen… probably on one of his lone walk again. Where's officer Jenny I thought she was responsible of the case?"

"She'll arrive later, she was kinda busy with work to do when we called her" a policeman answered. "Reunite everyone please" The outsiders all entered the house and went to the living room where a bigger amount of people could be assembled.

Soon the living room population was doubled as the others arrived all with a questioning face launched at the officers. Catherine and May came back from their trip to reunite everybody.

"Sorry we couldn't find Ash and Richie"

"Richie?" questioned Misty "He went out for groceries… he'll take awhile"

"We need everyb-" started one of the represents of justice but was cut off was the ring bell.

"I'll go opened" proposed Gary. Within 5 minutes, he came back with both Richie and Officer Jenny. They all had stern faces…

"Sorry I'm late but I also have bad news…" started Jenny "Richie found… Ash's corpse in the garden…."

Everybody has been expecting anything but THAT… Ash? Dead?

Delia broke down in tears as Samuel tried to comfort her not able to stop his own tears. May and Catherine were crying while Casey and Misty, somewhat more prided, sobbed. Richie already had his unshed tears in the corner of his eyes, Gary stood there shocked. He couldn't mutter anything and wouldn't cry…

"But how…? He was about to prove us who did it!"

"_The little bastard . . ." _Gary couldn't help but think of the dead as he knew who would have been the murderer in Ash's point of view.

"I also have the results of the DNA test… but before telling them I need you all to go see the body as disgusting as it may be"

With a lot of protestations, sobs and cries, everybody submitted to the order… helped with the couple of policemen. You can't resist to guys in uniform … especially the armed ones. As they arrived at the scene crime, they all saw a not very bruised Ash… he seemed normal as he was just sleeping peacefully… no blood everywhere this time. The only abnormality was his complete motionlessness that proved Jenny's words to be right.

"He's dead? How?" Officer Jenny didn't answer yet. She took a better glance at Gary and noticed something…

"Is that teeth imprints? These were probably made while fighting with Ash"

"What?" asked Gary

"That's just another proof to my theory…" Officer Jenny explained the theory she had come up with: "It's very simple, for this case the victim has been choked. You see the little chain mark around his neck there" she pointed "He has clearly been suffocated and I believe that only a man would have had the strength to do this as Ash was almost in his twenties." All the audience gasped except for the other officers that stood cold hearted "The DNA and imprints that were on the dagger and most repeatedly on Brock's clothes were … Gary's" she finished

"What… What do you mean! I never saw this dagger in my whole life!"

"Yet you were holding it…" Jenny continued

"Bu-"

"That's not all… Look there" she designed a place where a little amount of red ink was. It looked like a deformed Yin and Yang drawing… made with blood you could tell when you'd take a look closer.

"Who's blood is this" someone dared to ask

"I presumed it to be Ash's" then with her gloves on of course she showed Ash's hands. They were stained with dried blood! "He probably scratched his hands when debating with his aggressor and trying to take the chain off… with this he surely tried to design the responsible and we all know who was famous for wearing a…"

"Yin and Yang necklace" finished Misty, still stunned

"Exactly"

"No way I was taking a walk ! I-I couldn't have done this!"

"What about the bite mark?"

"It's a coincidence! He bite me during an argument but when I left he was still alive!" Gary cursed Ash as somehow he was sure that this action of Ash was premeditate.

"So you admit to have had an argument with him"

"No! I mean yes but anyways… why would I even do it?" Gary desperately tried to innocent himself

"Ash was about to reveal why and how Gary could have killed Brock…" let out Casey timidly

"You have no alibi… again dear and a motive now"

"Bu-"

"You have the right to remain quiet…"

"It can't be!"

"I have enough proof to lock you for at least awhile until a trial" she replied "If you don't have a lawyer the court will give you one for free…" an officer put him handcuffs.

Gary turned to everyone else as other policemen were pushing him towards the cars "Look guys I didn't do it" no one replied to him or even looked at him, shocked as they were.

"Ga-Gary…" hesitantly said his grandpa giving him a last stray of hope that twinkled in Gary's eyes as he was put away "If your words are true, justice will settle this" The _I_ word killed Gary inside… Even his gramps didn't believe him! He looked over at Catherine that was completely stunned and not even looking at anyone but Ash's disappearing body. The police was putting it in one of those black bags that you see on TV but never expect and hope to see in real life… well in Gary's case. He looked around for his last option… Misty. She was looking back!

"Misty!" he cried out for her "I didn't do it. I swear!" he begged "You gotta believe me! You know me I'd never do that!" Tears were falling freely from her eyes without her being able to stop them. Gary knew how Misty rarely cried… He looked at her once last time before being rudely thrown in one of the backseats of the police cars. Even with their impartial faces, Gary could guess easily that they hated murderer and criminal… So even without a trial they thought that he had done _it_. And they were justice…supposedly.

What was he going to do…?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary was still in the backseat of the second car that was unbelievably hard… guess that they didn't really care for the criminals' comfort… His two 'companions' were not friendly at all. One of them was very slim and the other at the contrary fat… they kept on giving him mean glares whenever they could but didn't talk. Gary sighed but hided a little smile at the corner of his lips to comfort himself… at least that was a beginning …

_Flashback_

_As he was put away and begging Misty for her to believe him he looked at Officer Jenny that did not seem as sure as she had been when she had explained her theory… Maybe she was starting to doubt her own theory and believe him? He switched her image with Misty's with and in the blink of an eye._

"_You gotta believe me! You know me I'd never do that!" he cried at her. Then just before being thrown in the backseat he saw her muttering something that no one could have heard not even his self. He just read it on her crimson lips: I know…_

_He then saw one of her tears dropped on the ground followed by many others as they were now a too big amount for her to keep in her face, worse her eye. _

_End of Flashback_

"This little fucker was lucky at first as his family are rich and protected him despite all the evidence for the first case… too bad he didn't had the sense to at least find an alibi for the second!" the officers in front laughed for the first time and brought Gary out of his thoughts.

The first car that Officer Jenny was driving suddenly stopped, probably to avoid an accident, Gary took a decision quickly… it was risky and unbelievably ashy, as for one of those brave things only Ash would do, but he couldn't be in more shit than now… he took off his belt, took his handcuffs and placed them, quickly, threateningly at the second officer's neck.

"The little fucker wants you to open the door and let him out if not this little bastard will pay the price"

"Calm down guy, we…"

"Shut the hell up I have no time to waste, want to end up like Ashy boy?"

"He's not kidding Jake open the freaking door" The guy threatened opened his door at his co-worker's remark

"I'm not stupid, there're cops out there, you coming with me fattie"

"Ok" the cops muttered in fear and quickly he and Gary were out of the cars. As he was out Gary saw a bunch of curious persons and the other two cars filled out.

"Gary calm down, you better not worsen your case" Officer Jenny tried to put some sense back in his mind

"Look, I know what awaits me! None of you believe I'm innocent and if you don't, you the justice soldiers, who will? Just step back" The policemen who had raised their guns at him looked at Jenny for indications. Followed a stare contest between Officer Jenny and Gary …

"Dropped the guns and do as he asked" Jenny finally commanded

"You're sure officer? I mean he's probably just bluffing… no one in his right mid would aggravate such a heavy case…"

"The most dangerous men are the desperate ones" she answered "Drop your guns and step back everyone!" Everyone did so and waited for the future events to take plaee "Now let him go, Gary. That doesn't help you"

"Throw him the keys to my handcuffs… I'll let him go after my escape" The policemen once again looked at their chief to know what to do and she nodded as a sign to obey the crazy foul. Slim guy throw them at Jake the fattie who was shaking in fear.

"You have them?" Gary asked his hostage

"Y-yeah"

"So let's go Jake is it?" They were now running; Gary following what seemed to him to be a path to freedom but really was a ticket for a minimum of ten years of probation if caught…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing is what it seems**

**Author's note: I realized this story had one big weakness... Pallet town is WAY bigger than supposed. Just bear with it and I'm sorry not to have given an explanation. Sorry for the long delay btw and anything wrong I could have done. This chapter is kinda long cuz I don't do them by length but by events... try to enjoy anyway. First time I do first person point of view. YAY!**

**Part 3 – Escapade **

In a distance far enough for our hero, Gary relaxed a bit after having checked to see if anyone had followed them. For a moment, he truly had been scared at the thought of hurting or, in the worst scenario, killing the poor Jake who, by the time they got about a mile away, was shaking uncontrollably out of fear. Anyhow, it was the least concern of Gary as he proceeded through the city.

"Please let me go! I have a wife, a child also a cat and a dog and goldfish and euhh cockroaches …"

"I get the point, don't worry you'll see them soon enough" the fugitive replied amused as a chuckle echoed. "That is… if you cooperate" he added menacingly, staring right into the policeman's eyes with a straight and serious face. "Got it?"

"I'll do anything you want, please don't kill me!!" If Gary's goal was to have some fun out of the poor man this unfortunately was too much for the agent that unfortunately wet his pants in fear. A bit surprised and not to mention repelled by the growing odor, Gary ignored him as he tightened his grip around his arm, placing as much distance as possible with the captive fellow, and dragged him in front of a store. Jake looked around him: There was a sea of people too preoccupied with their own little business to notice his situation or himself even though his presence should have been emphasized with the port of his uniform. Just as he thought everything was hopeless for him and that he was a goner, Gary released his arm and, most amazingly, took a pen out of his pocket along with some paper on which he wrote something before tending him what he believed being a check.

"Here you go. Sorry for the… inconvenience. Go find yourself some spare pants…" Gary, along with the check, offered him an apologetic smile.

"Th-thank you…" Wet pants managed to mutter, still shocked, avoiding his kidnapper's eyes by looking down at his check. The amount written on it was $250, more than his whole outfit reunited. More shocked than ever, he looked up in hope to face Gary but it was too late as Gary Oak was already disappearing in the crown. It wasn't just a coincidence if they had been heading downtown; it was the best spot to easily escape as he was now already invisible to Jake's eyes… and so was his destination.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary was now at one of his former favorite hangout: the library. He had planned to stay there until its closure. There weren't a lot of people and he could think without disturbance. He went sit to a table to clear out his mind about the day's events.

"_I can't go on like this if they catch me I'm done for… I … I gotta find a way to innocent myself… like finding clues… or catch the real criminal…! So reckless… I'm not in a movie; I can't run away and hope for everything to turn out fine…"_

"What a bastard that murderer" he added to himself, out loud, when a woman starred at him blankly as if he was insane. "Ha ha ha, this book is amazing… I'm just too much into it." He tried to explain himself showing the lady the closest book around that unluckily was a dictionary. The woman threw him the nastiest look ever before getting up of her seat and exiting the place, she thought now being a cuckoo's nest, leaving behind her one really embarrassed Oak. "All that trouble because of one crazy dude killing people on my account" he sighed, in a lower tone. He rested his head on the table, concentrating himself on the case some more. _"Brock was surely already dead…"_ Gary thought. "_I was tricked into the warehouse by the assassin with a note… he then hit me, I lost consciousness and woke up as a suspect number one when really I'm the victim."_ Gary renewed his sigh. "I don't have my pokemon with me and the cops are probably guarding the mansion and gramps' lab… I could have gone back to the scene of crime and make Arcanine sniff out the real criminal since he must have been in the warehouse too…" probably not the last sigh from a long series to be continued escaped Gary's mouth. Deceptions kept on falling down on him_. "Oh yeah… it was raining yesterday night… the scent must have been washed away… Damn it, growlithes from the police could have found a clue or anything if it wasn't for the rain. They probably didn't even bother searching carefully for clues in the warehouse as they had enough evidence against me…" _Gary's finger was making imaginary circles on the table, their number was increasing as much as Gary's thoughts. "The rain!" Gary suddenly exclaimed after a moment getting his head up.

"_The murderer must have left footprints on the ground since there was mud! I gotta go back check" _Yes, Gary would go back tonight, when the people would expect him the least, to the mansion to check if this theory was good. Also, he would have to gather some stuff he'd need to survive in the jungle that was the human civilization. Anyhow, as it was still just afternoon, Gary switched his objective of a search for clues for one of an entertainment until ten, when the library would close. A book would do. After a quick search, he finally found the book he was looking for.

"So now where was I at? Oh yeah…" he flipped through some pages "Page 445…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Gary had suspected there was only a few policemen posted at the mansion; No one sane would return to the scene of the crime in such a situation… no one but Gary. More quiet than an ekans if possible, Gary sneaked into the garden and headed to the warehouse whose area was delimited by bands written _warning_ on them. Without getting too close and hidden in the shades of the night, he examined the still present footprints on the mud. Unfortunately, he hadn't considered the other's footprints after they discovered the corpse... Catherine's, Ash's, Misty's and all the policemen's that followed after. He didn't know the total of person that walked to the warehouse so it was useless to try and identified each footprint. Giving up, Gary went near his room window where his favorite tree awaited.

"Just need to get my stuff… Hop!" He easily, with years of practice, climbed the oak and hoped for no one to have locked the window of his room. Luckily for him, chance was finally on his side, not only no one had locked it but it was also opened probably to let some fresh air into his chamber. Silently, he jumped into the room, throwing a quick look at the door who, conveniently was half closed.

"_Rather half opened would have said Misty" _Gary mocked his friend's lack of optimism. No noise… it was late, they probably were all sleeping; the day had been eventful and the nuns usually went to bed around 11 o'clock and it was long past that hour. Gary, without losing a minute, went to his closet before getting out of it a bag he would use to transport his belongings followed by various objects scattered all around his room he could come to need on his journey for the truth. Soon, his laptop, some change clothes, cash, credit cards and his beeper, a cell phone would be useless for the risks he'd give him to use it, were piled in the bag while Gary also put his favorite reversible coat on for cold and lonely nights. He suddenly stopped in his gathering as footsteps could be heard. With great reflexes, Gary quickly tiptoed next to the door, back facing wall, patiently waiting for the incomer to make his entrance. Blond hair… It was Catherine! He completely closed the door and pulled her his way, making sure not a sound would escape her mouth by placing his hand on her crimson soft lips.

"Shh… it's me, calm down" he waited for her body to slightly relax before releasing his grip. In one day he had become quite the kidnapper.

"Gary?!" She exclaimed "What in the world are you doing here? You're wanted!" She added in a lower voice after Gary's silent order to lower it.

"I… came to get some of my stuff" He replied

"Gary… just turn yourself to the police, please…"

"Catherine, I didn't do it, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Gary shook her, a little too violently as she got frightened.

"That hurts!" Gary, realizing it, stood surprised at his actions as Catherine used that moment of doubt to break free.

"Cath..." He used his nickname with tenderness "Cath, believe me, I'm not a murderer" he pleaded almost doing puppy eyes but she didn't dare once to look at him in the eyes… especially not those eyes. "Cath, it's still me! The same Gary you always knew! The one who loves you more than anything remember?" Gary leaned in for a kiss but his fiancé avoided it smoothly.

"Sorry Gary, I just remembered: I told Casey I'd be right back, see I was heading to the…bathroom and hmm I wouldn't want to give her any suspicion and…" she started to explain

"It's okay, go." Catherine was almost through the door. "Wait! Catherine, this morning how did you know we were at the warehouse?"

"Huh?" she was genuinely surprised by the question that made no sense to her but seeing Gary's serious face she wasn't willing to take the risk not to answer. "Everyone was looking everywhere in the house, then Ash and I tried outside and we noticed footprints on the ground leading to the backyard. We followed them."

"Were there just mine?" This time Catherine took a long moment before answering as she was trying hard to reminisce this detail.

"… I think that Brock's were there also… I'm not sure though"

"Just Brock's and mine?"

"Sure, who else's?"

"The real murderer's ones" Gary said in a curious tone tainted with seriousness.

"Hmm, I'll come back later" she promised almost apologetically before exiting the room, probably not wanting to stay here any stay longer.

Gary was lost in his thoughts, finishing packing. He added some hygienic articles and a pair of sunglasses that could come in handy for disguise. It was a little bit depressing, Catherine wasn't any help. That thought alone pinned down all his motivation. She was scared and not too cooperative; did she seriously think he was the one to have killed them? Her answer also was too vague… He needed to be sure about the footprints but only Ash and she could know and Ash wouldn't be too talkative from where he was now. His last resort would be Misty but it wouldn't be surprising she didn't put any attention to the prints or maybe there were too many to exactly know how many persons went to the warehouse. Of course, she could tell if there were any footprints going the opposite direction, exiting the warehouse, but the risk to go in Misty's room that was also the girl's one was too big of one for this information that wasn't even certain to be given and she could freak out and call the police. He was thankful Catherine didn't do it but still she didn't trust him. A little moment occurred and once he was done with everything, Catherine rejoined him, looking calmer.

"Sorry for the wait, May was using the toilets." She smiled, seeming sorry. It was just then that Gary realized, from his angle to the door, that Catherine had come back the opposite direction she had left. This meant she had done a detour but why would she do that?

"It's okay"

It wouldn't be to warn the policemen downstairs; it would have taken more time and with the noise that going up and down the stairs would have caused, it would have time to easily escape in the dark. There was no phone in the girl's room and even so, she would have lasted longer explaining everything to the others if she had done that… But there was one in the unused room next to his on the side she came from. She couldn't have…?

"So… what are your plans?" she asked casually, opening a dialogue. "Where you're heading to?"

Catherine didn't trust him, it was now evidence.

"I'm thinking of leaving the town but for now the toilets look quite appealing too." He lied. "Are the others asleep?" Catherine just nodded. "Ok, I'll go use them too and take some toothpaste on the way, stay here." he kissed her lightly on the lips, before disappearing by the same door she used. Two could play this game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as he was as quietly as possible making his way through the dark corridors wondering how he would escape, he stopped when he caught a glimpse of Richie, Casey and May standing right before the girl's door talking to a certain redhead. He was now eavesdropping their conversation, he didn't really have a choice anyway as he couldn't turn back. To his displeasure, time was unfortunately running out.

"C'mon Misty, let's all sleep together in the living room like Richie proposed" Casey tried to convince her.

"You know… Gary escaped the police… It'd be safer if we were all together, y'know, just in case he's still after one of us." Richie suggested again, in his usual concern voice.

"It's okay" Misty reassured him "Gary's not stupid enough to come back here. Officer Jenny thinks so too and anyhow people are guarding the place."

"_Think again" _thought Gary, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, it's true that Gary wouldn't kill his motive, so it's easy for you to rest assured" rudely commented May. She was the most tainted by the events"

"Don't tell me you've joined the blond side? ... Gary wouldn't kill anyone especially not for me, he knows better since I'd kill him afterwards myself! Catherine's saying all sorts of things just 'cause she's scared to death." Misty snapped back at May.

"Anyway, you did tell me today that you had something for the guy. Your opinion is not what we could call neutral. Let's go sleep guys, Miss I-know-better won't move." With that she left with Casey chasing after her:

"Wait up, May."

"We… better go find Catherine now… Goodnight Misty" Richie apologized before following them downstairs while Gary sighed in relief they didn't go his way.

He glanced at Misty who was quite thoughtful, reminiscing about the last memories he had of her. Would she be willing to help him? It was the best options of all the others… if there was any other. Unfortunately, he could easily recall the Catherine fiasco... He had to hurry; the police would arrive anytime now. In a way similar to what he had done to Catherine, he abruptly pushed Misty inside the room, pressing the same hand against her mouth, waiting for her to calm down. When she got the message, he let go.

"Gary? What in the.."

"World am I doing here, I know" he completed "Sorry no time for chit chat, I need your help" Misty stared at him intensely with a 'are-you-serious' face, nonetheless he didn't blink. "Please?" he tried his puppy eyes again on a different girl.

"What do you need?" Misty instantly gave in

"So he does work huh?" Gary grinned, proud of his achievement, he quickly regain his seriousness after seeing Misty not so reassuring looking face "Hmm… I need to escape… the police, it's coming"

"Why?" This time it was Gary that was staring at her as if she was the most stupid person on earth. "I mean why would you do the most obvious thing to do?" She rephrased her question. Gary was about to answer when they suddenly heard the front door fling right open along with sirens resound. Misty emitted a strident cry, took Gary's hand before hitting it through the window that shattered to pieces leaving a big hole before Gary could even react with even a sound. Footsteps were climbing the stairs and, that, quickly. "Quick, hide in the closet." She then pushed him inside without waiting for any answer from her friend. She partly ripped her clothes, put the more mess as possible in the short laps of time she had before laying down on her knees like a victim. The rescuers weren't long to arrive.

"Miss, is everything alright here?" asked a policeman from the other side of the door. Misty didn't answer. "We're coming in"

The fellows broke down the door. The scene before their eyes was a scared to death damsel in distress pointing to a broken window where a little amount of blood was staining it while pieces of glasses were spilled on the ground. Some part of the room was a mess as he someone had been fighting another person. "What happened here?" asked the lead of the group, approaching carefully. "H-he escaped… b-by the window… Pigeott… He wanted me to come with him… I refused and he…" Misty, like her former door, broke down but in tears.

The leader with signs, commanded to the other ones to chase after Gary while another man not in the same outfit and with gloves went take pictures of the room along with a sample of the blood on the window, probably for analysis.

"You're not trying to find fingerprints, doc?"

"The blood will be enough and this is a room, too many people were accessing it" the impatient man answered before leaving. The officer turned his attention back to Misty, who seemed still frightened.

"You're safe now miss, but before letting you go rest I'm afraid I need to ask of you some questions."

"Sure… but please can we go maybe somewhere else?" she begged

"I understand" the law representative nodded. They both walked out the door as Gary praised Misty's acting talents to himself even though he only had heard the act.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

An hour of uncomfortable position later, Gary heard the door open followed by its lock. Not long after, someone opened the closet. Gary could finally get up to his relief… his whole body ached from the play statue session more than after a yoga one. The long yawn he let out amused Misty.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a smile

"Sure, been better. What took you so long?" he joked "No seriously, I thought I was in for a night in that closet… How did you come back?"

"I persuaded them that the place I'd feel the safest would be in this room as you would never come back here. The doctor came to my help saying I needed some time alone and a place where I felt safe after this traumatism and added that he had taken enough photos of the place. A nice man that doctor."

"Are you sure he didn't want to get in your pants? You know you're the vulnerable girl and..." Gary didn't dare to give further explanations. Misty's look reminded him of the one he got at the library. "Gotta admit you were pretty good out there." Gary stretched himself, yawning again.

"Yeah… I guess me volunteering to help my sisters in their show finally paid off. Anyways we both need out beauty sleep, wanna try a bed this time" she teased

"Yeah… but what if someone comes in?"

"I locked the door idiot and we'll share one by the way. If I have to open the door, you can still hide in the sheets and the lights will be out. Also I'd rather not have two beds unmade when I'm only using one. Even I couldn't find a valuable explanation."

"T-the same bed?" Gary gulped, visibly surprised "The same bed? You sure?" Gary asked again. Misty couldn't help but to find his manners awfully cute.

"Yes, I just told you idiot." Misty went turn off the lights

"As you wish, but please don't jump all over me" he warned jokingly

"Don't worry, I'm not into fiancés" Misty played along

"Even this one pecular fiancé" he designed no one but himself of course, even in the dark it was evident

"No way, Catherine can be one scaring girl when she wants to" At this name Gary felt a rock crushing him. "What's wrong?" Misty said, sensing his discomfort. She gestured him to get into the bed first. Gary explained her how Catherine didn't trust him and was the one to call the cops. Gary took a moment of silence to reflect on it afterwards, face facing the ceiling and hands under his head.

"I'm sorry, Gary"

"No, she just turned out not to be the one I believed she was"

"You're wrong" said calmly Misty "She was the woman of your dreams if not you wouldn't have been about to marry her. It's your bond I guess that failed, not her." She offered him a tiny smile… well Gary guessed it to be a smile as he couldn't quite see all the features in the dark.

"The woman of my dreams you say? Hmm, you might be right. I loved her so much… Her laugh, her hair, her voice, the way she dressed, I loved everything about her."

"Love." Misty corrected. "You forgot to mention the sex too" she added playfully

"Damn right you are" he grinned, slightly turning his face towards her. "She had beautiful eyes" He said piercing Misty's with his "Like these. Crimson lips as inviting as a sip of lemonade in a desert" He leaned and gave her a brief peck.

"Gary…" Misty tried to stop him verbally once.

"Like yours" he nonetheless continued "Oh and nice cute butt any 13 years old boy would shamelessly drool over" he slightly caressed Misty's. Misty slapped his hand off it.

"Gary" The name sounded more emphasized.

"Like these again" he ignored her again "And finally a pair of boobs any guy would just want to grab an-" This time the slapp was directed to the face.

"You're crazy you know that?" she commented while Gary let out a low chuckle, reaching his hurt cheek.

"Crazy about you" he stuck out his tongue, exaggerating his movements to make sure Misty could see it. She just sighed. "You know" he added after a short period of time "It's crazy how all my concerns vanish when I'm with you"

"Funny… mine on the other hand start with you" she giggled briefly "Let's rest now, you'll need it later" she turned eher back on him.

"Thank you" Misty didn't reply. His mind off of his concerns about the whole crime and Catherine, Gary was finally about to sleep when he felt Misty slightly shaking. It's true that with the window broken, the room was kind of cold. He closed the small gap between Misty and him with his own body and wrapped his arms around her, hoping to offer her some heat. Faking to sleep, Misty cursed her heart for beating so fast while a wave of guiltiness overcame her when the memories of Ash and Brock stroke. She tried her best to ignore the feeling and by the same occasion to try to fall asleep, wish that arrived some time after.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Misty! Breakfast's ready" May's voice was heard as she tried to open the door that was locked. Startled, she suddenly woke up from her sleep embrace. Probably due to the comfort of her position, it was hard to get up or even give an answer.

"Yes, coming!" unnecessarily signing Gary to stay silence while she answered.

"Are you feeling better Misty?" asked a concerned May through out the door. "You know, I didn't mean all the things I told you yesterday night… you know about you being Gary's motive." After a moment of silence, she added regretful of her previous acts. Another one of those killing moments followed before Misty gave out a reply. "And I shouldn't have talked about those feelings of yours and-"

"It's okay… I know you didn't mean it anyway." she cut her off, blushing furiously as the subject, oblivious to May, was in the same room, heck in the same bed. Hopefully for her, Gary didn't react or question her at all.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"No no, it's gonna be alright." she refused politely to Gary's relief. "I'll join you in a bit."

" 'kay."

Gary and Misty heard the footsteps distanced themselves from their location. Gary hurried himself out of their bed and went get his bag that he had left in the closet a few hours ago. He took something out of his bag. Coat now on, he looked at the clock in the room. The little needle was stuck on the number seven while the bigger one was on the four… maybe it was time for him to leave that place at once. Seeing him looking intensely at the window, Misty asked him if he was about to leave. Gary nodded. He looked around him, the room that had comforted him that night when he was desperate for cozy hopes; he seemed really reluctant to leave the place.

"Outside, I'll just be on my own again." he answered Misty's questioning look. "'Even though I'm flooded of people in the city, I'll feel so lonely on my own" he admitted.

"You're not." Misty joined him, putting her hand on his shoulder trying her best to consol him and offer some warmth to his cold solitude. "If you need… anything, you can count on me" she added a smile to her small speech.

"Hey, thanks" Gary grinned back. "And well, if you need some gariness in your world I can still drop by again, y'know"

"Idiot" she whacked his head softly, barely touching it. Their foreheads were only separated by her still present hand. "Leave, now."

"You're sure gonna regret these words later" he whispered back and then went comb through his bag, taking something out, and went to the window and stood by the hole they had made earlier. "Here" He then vanished from Misty's sight.

"Idiot… you're going to hurt yourself playing monkeys" she sighed and went to take the object Gary had thrown on her bed before he jumped on one of the trees by the window. It was a beeper. A smile emerged.

"Misty! You're coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, coming"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gary was now back on track. This has been a nice rest from reality but now he needed a new plan. For now, the best to do was obviously get the heck away from the police. They probably were carefully searching through this sector of town and with time, his face would become more and more acknowledge as a fugitive one. He just hoped that the fact he told Catherine he was attending to leaving the town would concentrate the police forces near the port, train station and route 1 the most used way to get out of town and all far from where he was really headed: the commercial center.

* * *

Gary's P.O.V

* * *

It might have seemed a bit stupid...it probably was but I needed to kill some time. My new plan, which was probably way more stupid, was to try to get the police to cooperate. Tonight, I'd go to the commissariat and try to get Officer Jenny to believe my story. What other choices did I have? I had absolutely no clue whatsoever on this case. The murderer was a flawless tactic maker. I didn't have the slightest idea of who, how and why! I stepped into the big building, sacred place for hundreds of teenage girls, looking for a shop that might have an interesting collection of items. Or maybe a gift for Catherine, after all, she was still my fiancé. After all, Misty was surely right… It only was our relationship that was at fault. I should have worked harder on it… Maybe after all this is over, we can make up and get married like planned. I'll re-propose in the most romantic way my brain can come with. Misty always used to say that I was romantically challenged… that'll show her. Yup, a gift is the perfect thing to… A GIFT… Dammit I'd almost forgotten! I quickly rushed to the pokemon section of the mall, that was at the third floor, combing all the shops for the item that might redeem my conscience.

An hour later, that's when I saw them and unfortunately they saw me too. I quickly put the now trapped in a shop custom plastic bag object and tried to make a run for it. The two policemen, who were probably patrolling the sector, instantly contacted other units with their talkie-walkie at my sight. Was it my infamous luck? Almost all law forces should have been about more than 3-4 miles away! How come they recognized me instantly? I was famous, yes, but besides if those two _male _officers were in one of my fan clubs, this wouldn't have been possible. Someone had probably recognized me while I was searching for my item and notified it to the police. I gotta admit I hadn't been that careful, showing my face around. If my guess was correct, then this place would soon – or worse be already- crawling with angry policemen not too content with my making them run all around the city. Hmm, not such a good sight… I immediately snapped back to reality when I saw one of the two blue-clothed men approached me. I quickly took the stairs to the second story of the store with a pace looking anything but suspicious. Luck was finally on my side as an unexpected wave of people going downstairs too helped me lose the guy –or so I thought- as I was greeted by more of his kind. Catching a few 'Get him!', 'He's there!' and 'He's escaping' fly by, I quickly enrolled myself in the second crowd going to the first floor. Urging myself not to run and get unwanted attention, I speed walked to the man's toilets, where relief I could obtain.

"Don't piss in your pants" a man advised me with a big grin after seeing how hurriedly I had entered the room. I ignored him.

Locking myself in one of the cabins I quickly lowered my pants…. before taking them off completely. In the blink of an eye, I took one of the two pairs of spare pants I had in my bag and trade my current blue jeans for black ones. Time slipping out, instead of getting rid of my coat and changing my shirt, I simply wore backwards as it was a reversible one. On top of that I put the cap I had on before flushing and exiting the cabin. The guy who had previously seen him enter was dumbfounded as he didn't recognize me anymore. I added my sunglasses to the touch, now I was completely unknowable. I exit the place without taking the time to wash my hands; probably why I heard him mutter 'Yak' before the door closing up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I was now out of the building, thanks to my clever stratagem, I had been able to get passed by all the officers I needed to, without any danger. I took out of my pocket one of this morning's purchases: a new beeper. I had bought it while in my disguise, knowing just too well how policemen tend to make the same mistake; never thinking outside the box. It was now the second time that I was seen at a place but escaped the police by staying at that same place. Only, this time things may have turned bad if I hadn't changed my outfit.

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the first floor, joyously seeing the policemen exit the place one by one as I stumbled on a conversation between one of them and what seemed like higher ranked one. There wasn't any other officer nearby; it seemed like the both of them were on a break. The superior one was talking casually at the mere policeman. They seemed to know each other which would have explained this casualty. _

"_This fugitive keeps on escaping us… I'm starting to feel insulted" complained the last one_

_They were talking about me, obviously. Next to them was a phone cabin which I pretend to go using to follow carefully the rest of the conversation._

"_You should be, this guy escaped the police twice before and this is just another point for him now."_

"_But Butch, you gotta admit that guy's lucky. It's like god's on his side"_

"_Or he's just simply incredibly smart or incredibly stupid" replied the called Butch_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm sure Mr. Oak is still somewhere in this mall."_

"_No way, that'd be extremely stupid!"_

"_Or extremely smart" added Butch_

"…" _the other interlocutor paused "Yeah… You sure are smart! I'm sure glad you're on the justice side now! It takes one criminal to read another!"_

"_I've redeemed myself from all this former rocket stuff… I can't wait to catch that Gary Oak when I'll officially be in command of this case. Enough talking, let's go buy ourselves lunch." The two of them were leaving now as Gary tried to take in the new information. _

_End of Flashback_

This Butch guy will be trouble later… I guessed the representatives wanted to end this affair quickly due to bad publicity. Politicians… I sighed. If I recalled correctly, that guy used to be one of Team Rocket elite agents, after testifying and giving some undeniable evidence against Giovanni, leader of the former group, he purged only one year of prison and shortly after joined the law in a high ranked position. It was both Catherine and Misty that had informed me of that, the first one by interest; everything related to Team Rocket, especially their fall, interested her as she had suffered greatly because of them. While for the second one, the reason was because her crush and best friend was one of the main elements to their defeat. Ash Ketchum and his friends had helped greatly to the victory over Team Rocket by defeating their leaders and preventing their world domination plans. I didn't know what to think of the great Ash Ketchum… My opinion of him, even with that event, had never rose a bit. Nevertheless, I was well-mannered enough to know not to speak ill of the dead.

'_I need to see you'_ I text tapped with my new beeper, sending it to Misty's. I didn't want that Butch guy to get to me before he even tried to. That done, until I receive the answer, I went kill time to, yup you guessed it, the library. Maybe, I will have the time to finally finish that stupid book.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I finally got the answer in the afternoon at the library, at the price of disturbing everyone in the place with my beeper. I was thankful to god, if there was one, that yesterday's lady, the one with the killer glare, wasn't there this time. I read my reply.

'_Let's meet at the ZIT! At 8'_

There was quite an amount of time left until that time, so I pleasantly plunge back into the reading of my beloved book. At the same time picturing the expression Misty would have tonight when she'll know why I had called her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The constructive area for the new fast food restaurant 'ZIT!' that was going to be build, near the beginning of fall; I was heading there as planned by Misty's message. I was ten minutes late but Misty would probably understand as I have to be extra careful about hiding my whereabouts. Strange place for a meeting even though there were only few streetlights and persons passing by which would be a good thing for me. Just behind a pile of big steers, destined for the future building, held on together tightly by a solid rope, I finally spotted a feminine silhouette waiting for something…or someone.

"Maybe it's not the right spot" I heard it mutter while I was closing up the gap between us.

"Sorry I'm late, Misty"

"Gary?" I could manage to make out the words from her cry. She visibly was as surprised as I was. This wasn't Misty "Oh my god… I should have known better! You made that phone call right? I thought the voice was kinda funny too… You want to kill me right?" her level of anxiousness was rising by the second.

"Wait… What phone call? I was supposed to meet Misty here..."

"Misty? What do you want with her? Just get the heck away from her, you hear me?" May threatened me not even answering my questions or letting me ask them. Few people started to stare at us while I was surprised at how her mood changed in not even 5 seconds. Come to think of it… I came to hate surprises and the one that awaited me. The mountain of pipes behind her had suddenly come down on her.

May was crushed by the pipes. Cries from the pedestrians nearby were asphyxiating my thoughts as the pedestrians themselves were paralyzed by shock. I tried by instinct to dig her out of her situation but those pipes were way too heavy. I could barely budge one. She probably has been crushed as it is now. Looking around me, I saw a few people, bolder than others, dialed numbers with their cell phones. It wouldn't be too wise to stick around. For the I-don't-know time in the day, I ran away like a caterpie faced to pigeotto.

I couldn't believe it! May? Dead? And all those witnesses who saw me! But wait! I didn't even touch her… So the murderer was watching my every move huh? Knowing more than anyone that the police wouldn't listen to another of my stories, I ran for it. If there was an award for best scapegoat, I probably should be running for it… This was not the time for lame jokes. I sighed… it was a burden sometimes to be good at everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End of part 3 **

**Author's note: Shame one the one who thought Gary was going to pooh! Ok, I know this was VERY long… to me like to you but still I hope you did find some enjoyment. Hmm, I'm sorry for killing May. At least that's one suspect off the list! Ok, that was corny. Next chapter won't be out in awhile. At least I've introduced you to another important character Butch, in fact he's a key character. It's now **_**possible **_**(but I don't expect anyone to achieve this miracle) to elude the mystery. The motive can be found while the murderer will have to wait to the final chapter… that is if you have good imagination. C ya ! **

** michelicious**


End file.
